A Bit Of This, A Bit Of That
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: Miscellaneous drabbles. Completely unrelated to each other. Romance, drama, angst and more.
1. All The Colors of The Wind

Title: All the Colors of the Wind

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not my characters :o(

Summary: Five men think on love. Set early season five.

* * *

_Josh_

She's his best friend. He can't imagine his life without her. It took him nearly dying to realize how he felt, but it's been years and he still hasn't told her.

Because they're best friends. And she works for him. And – There are a thousand reasons he can think of to stay away.

He knows he'll only end up hurting her. He's never been good at relationships. Ask Mandy. Ask Amy. Donna knows exactly what he's like; there's no way that she'd risk giving him her heart. She doesn't know she has his.

Best friends.

Besides, she has a boyfriend.

* * *

_Sam_

He dreams of a blonde, blue-eyed goddess and remembers long, lazy nights. Every time the phone rings, he expects a Southern-kissed, "Hey, Sam."

But she never calls.

He wonders if they would have ended if he had stayed in DC. Josh tells him she left the White House, and he's glad for her. Really. Part of him likes to imagine she couldn't stay without him there, but he knows he's wrong.

He should have told her he loved her, he thinks, before it was too late. Because now she belongs to someone else and he knows he's missed his chance.

* * *

_Charlie_

He can't stop looking at her. He thinks he might be obsessed – but he's scared if he stops, she'll disappear again. He can't bear to lose her twice.

He still blames himself, which is why he can't speak to her. If he could change one thing about that night, he would never have suggested going to the party.

She looks up from her book and smiles, and his heart twists up inside. She doesn't hold him responsible, she never has – hat's not the point. He was never good enough for her.

He doesn't know she's still in love with him.

* * *

_Danny_

He thinks he could wait forever for her. Until then, he has to be content with playful flirting and thinly disguised innuendo. He likes to push her, enjoys seeing how far he can go until she throws him out of her office – or kisses him. He prefers the latter, for obvious reasons.

He knows the original Gail died and is pleased that she tried to cover it up. It's how he knows she cares, and he's debating whether to call her on it.

He has a Pulitzer behind him but he can't find the words to say he loves her.

* * *

_Toby_

His heart has never felt this full. It's hard to believe he was ever scared he wouldn't love them enough.

Molly is already Daddy's Little Girl. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her. She's only a few months old but he already has plans to kill any boy careless enough to break her heart.

He dreams of all the firsts with Huck: riding a bicycle, playing catch, teaching his son about girls.

His son. His daughter.

He wonders if he'll ever get used to it. He hopes not – every day is magical.

He has never been more in love.


	2. Together Again

Title: Together Again

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not my characters, alas.

Summary: And all the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put Humpty together again.

* * *

_Leo_

He was in love with her, once upon a time, before she was Abigail Bartlet. She never knew; he never had a chance to tell her. And, really, she was meant for Jed. But what's left of the seventeen-year-old Leo can't stand to disappoint her – he's never hated himself more than when she looked at him, betrayal in her eyes.

He loves Jed like a brother; loves Zoey like a daughter. It kills him to see the family fall apart right in front of him. It isn't supposed to happen like this.

He wonders where everything began to come undone.

* * *

_Jed_

He had never been more scared. He would have handed over the keys to his kingdom just to get her back. No sacrifice too great.

But now she's home and everything's different. Abbey can't stand to look at him; he doesn't blame her. He hates himself too. When she thinks of how it could have ended . . .

He wonders if his marriage can survive this. Abbey is strong – but That Night almost broke her. He won't fight her if she wants to leave, thought that will surely break him.

He wonders if the presidency was worth the price and thinks, No.

* * *

_Abbey_

She's tried her hardest to hate him, but it's impossible. For better or worse, she'd promised. She meant it then and she means it now. She hates what happened but she cannot hate him.

There's no time to hate him. She remembers another promise: in sickness and in health. The doctor in her calls up the symptoms and eventual result, while the woman in her wants to curl up and cry.

As hard as she prays, she won't get her happy ending. She has to make every day count – before time runs out. So she looks at him and smiles.

* * *

_Zoey_

She thinks of her life in terms of Before and After. For a while she was scared to leave the house, despite the six burly men assigned to protect her. But, slowly, she got over that.

She loves to sit in the Rose Garden (not only is it pretty, it is well-guarded). It is there that she made her decision to no longer be afraid. Being kidnapped puts things in perspective, she thinks. She knows what's important now: her family, her friends – Charlie.

She's going to get on with her life.

And she no longer wants to go to France.

* * *

_CJ_

Her heart breaks when he says, "Who are you?" But she manages not to cry.

"You look like someone I know."

She nods, thinking, maybe he'll remember on his own.

"Did I teach you?"

She can't speak – if she does, she will cry and he's always hated to see her upset. She shakes her head and he squints through his glasses. She can see his frustration and looks down at the carpet.

"Well," he huffs, "then I don't know."

It's too much for her. She takes his hand and studies their twined fingers. She looks up, blinks back tears.

"Daddy."

* * *

_Donna_

She swears that's the absolute last time she gets drunk.

Correction, drunk with Josh Lyman.

She'd just reached the point where she was finally over him, and then he'd kissed her.

If that's as far as it went, everything would still be fine. Except the kiss was only the beginning.

No, she thinks. It began when she answered his phone in an office in New Hampshire. Last night was just . . . a turning point.

She wishes she knew if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

When he rolls over and smiles at her, she knows. She smiles back.

* * *

_Ginger_

He has warm hands. She's noticed countless times in the casual brushing against each other when she hands him files or memos or coffee.

Soft hands. That's always surprised her. But it makes sense. She sees him with Huck and Molly and he's so natural, and her heart breaks all over again. Because she's just his assistant and that's all she will ever be.

And it's not good enough anymore.

So she takes a deep breath, knocks on the door, then hands him her letter of resignation. And their fingers brush.

She wonders what they'd feel like on her skin.


	3. That Other Place

Title: That Other Place 

Rating: PG

Summary: It's a beautiful day. Josh/Donna fluff

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

A/N: For tww100 U2 song titles challenge.

* * *

It's a beautiful day.

The sky is bluer than it has ever been, the sun brighter, and the birds' song sweeter.

Donna knows she has the hugest grin plastered on her face; she can't help that she's ridiculously happy.

Josh arrives at work after her, stands nonchalantly at her desk, his hands in his pockets.

"Donnatella."

"Joshua." She looks up. His tie is skew and his bottom lip is slightly pouty. Something in her belly tightens at the memory of that lip skimming her collarbone.

Her grin widens. "Something wrong?"

"You forgot something."

"Oh?"

He bends down, kisses her. "Yeah."


	4. I Got You

Title: I Got You  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Then put your little hand in mine, there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb.  
Characters: Jed, Abbey  
Spoilers: Season 3, I guess, though it's set post-administration.  
Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
A/N: Written for tww100 #55 - Cher song titles

* * *

"'Til death do us part."

You promised.

You didn't think it would be this hard.

When you first found out, you cried for days. You turned to what you trusted. While he prayed, you hoped medicine would give you the miracle you both wanted.

You're still waiting for that miracle. (God half-answered it; he's not dead yet.)

You sit next to the bed and watch your husband sleep. You find it strange that after all this time, you're still falling more in love each day. (It isn't fair.)

You wonder if God's punishing Jed for choosing you instead of him.


	5. Five Characters In Search Of An Exit

Title: Five Characters In Search of an Exit

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Challenge: For tww100 #74 – previous challenges. #26 – titles of Twilight Zone episodes.

* * *

Mandy

She threatened to leave him a thousand times before. On the campaign bus, in some dinky diner in small-town America, in a hotel, her apartment, his apartment, his office.

Now, she watches him from the bar. He's at a booth with his friends, of whom she had never really been a part, and she feels something tear up inside her.

She thought leaving would hurt him, thought flaunting her new boyfriend would make him care, but now she understands how wrong she was.

He never smiled like this with her.

She can't help wondering: does anyone know she's even gone?

* * *

Gina

When you were a little girl, you used to play with your brother's water pistol and pretend you were saving the world.

No one was surprised when you joined the Secret Service. You were comfortable with your weapon and always ready to spring to action.

Your last boyfriend joked that you never stopped being on guard. (Good for you, or you never would have caught him cheating.)

That night in Rosslyn will haunt you forever. You failed in your duty and the President got shot. A woman died. Josh Lyman came close.

Now, you can't even look at a gun.

* * *

Delores

You stare at him sitting behind the desk, his face buried in his hands. You know he's crying from the way his shoulders shake. There's nothing you can do to ease his pain, yet you still walk around the desk and reach for him.

He doesn't feel your touch. Too late, you remember why.

You smile sadly, and wish you could tell him it's okay. It happened so quickly that you didn't realize until it was all over.

You wish you could tell him that you're proud of him, and that you know his secret and you love him anyway.

* * *

Ainsley

She doesn't belong here. As nice as these people are, she will never fit in. She's tired of coming to work and feeling that she's walking onto the battlefield.

This doesn't feel like her life anymore.

She types the letter quickly and hits 'print' before she can change her mind. On her way to Leo's office, she sees a possible reason for staying.

(Her Daddy would have a heart attack if he knew what she was thinking.)

So she smiles as she passes Sam. Her head says this is the right thing to do.

Her heart feels like it's breaking.

* * *

Sam

He never really wanted to be a politician. His dream was to be a lawyer, to help the little guy. (Lisa always mocked his superman complex.)

Still, he's glad Josh brought him on board, glad for the experience. Anything is better than the job he used to have. (Laurie teasingly asked if he was a poet.)

Bartlet said he would make a good president, but he sees what it's done to his boss. He doesn't want that. (Ainsley told him he was a good man.)

Maybe he'll be a beach bum, he thinks as he watches the California sun set.


	6. Saved By Chocolate Cake

Title: Saved By Chocolate Cake

Rating: PG

For tww100 challenge #75 addictions.

* * *

You can do it, Ainsley. You can get through this meeting without—

". . . Budget reforms," Wallis says. Or is it Willis?

Who cares? Does it really matter when there's a piece of chocolate cheesecake just crying out for you to eat it?

Sam gently nudges your knee with his, and it's enough to make you crave a different kind of sweetness.

Mmm . . .

This is crazy. Focus, Ainsley. What were we talking about again? Oh, yeah. Budget reforms. Thrilling.

It's Sam or the cake. For your own peace of mind (and reputation – you can't kiss Sam here!) you reach for the cake.


	7. Laurie

Title: Laurie  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Sam/Mallory  
For tww100 challenge 80 "loose lips sink more than ships"

* * *

She throws the newspaper onto the breakfast table and crosses the room to the refrigerator. Her movements are stiff, jerky, and he knows she's upset.

"Mal"

"A business meeting, huh" Her back is to him; she's damned if she'll let him see her cry.

"What"

"The back page Sam." The gossip page.

Sam turns the newspaper over, sees the photograph, and sighs. "It's not what it looks like—"

"She's a hooker, Sam—"

"A call girl."

"Same thing"

"She's my friend."

Mallory picks up her bag and steps towards the door. "I have to go. Please don't call me."


	8. I Saw You There

Title: I Saw You There  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
For tww100 challenge 81: REM lyrics. Song used is _Leaving New York_.  
Characters: CJ, Mrs. Landingham, Donna, Ainsley, Abbey

* * *

_It's quiet now and what it brings is everything_

When the shock wears off, the tears come. CJ hates crying, thinks of it as a sign of weakness, refuses to show her pain to the world.

(After all, they were never lovers, so why does it hurt so damn much?)

She pretends she's fine, that it doesn't matter, that everything is okay. Toby sees right through her mask, but for the first time in her life, she won't let him through the walls.

(Maybe she's grieving the loss of what could have been, what _should_ have been.)

A year later, she takes flowers to Arlington, but still doesn't cry.

* * *

_You don't need me to tell you now that nothing can compare_

You think you're the only one who knows this kind of pain? You think you're the only person who's lost someone he cares about? Who's lost a child?

It is not your fault, Jed. You didn't drug her. You didn't fire the gun that killed Molly. You didn't kidnap Zoey.

It's okay to be afraid, you know. You may be the President, but you're still human. You're still a father.

I can't tell you how this will end, but it's not going to be easy. Right now, Abbey needs you. And though you won't admit it, you need her. Go.

* * *

_You might have succeeded in changing me, I might have been turned around_

Donna's fingers hover over the keyboard, her head clouded with second (third, fourth, fifth) thoughts. She takes a deep breath and presses print.

(That was the easy part.)

Re-reading the letter for the hundredth time, she folds it and slips it in an envelope.

(He's not going to like this.)

Donna crosses the bullpen, knocks on the door and enters. He smiles at her, and her resolve falters.

Before she can change her mind, she drops the letter on the desk and flees.

"Donna"

(Don't look at him.)

She keeps walking, and tries not to cry.

And her heart breaks.

* * *

_It's easier to leave than to be left behind_

"It's not that I never fit in. It's just that I—"

"Never fit in"

She laughs, tucks her hair behind her ear, and nods. "Well, yeah. I'm not saying I didn't like working there. Y'all were great. Especially you."

He pulls her closer. "Really."

"Yeah, I think it's because you never really fit in either." He looks offended, so she presses on. "You're an idealist, Sam. You care so much about, well, everything."

"But that's what you love about me."

Relieved he's not mad, she grins, kisses him and says"One of the many reasons. Now, what's for dinner?"

* * *

_I told you, forever_

_I love you, forever_

_I told you, I love you_

_I love you, forever_

Abbey remembers when being First Lady was new and exciting. She knew when she married Jed that life would never be boring, and she was right. What she hadn't counted on was the nights spent apart in different time zones, different countries.

She didn't count on watching Jed's surgery after someone tried to shoot Charlie.

She didn't count on her baby girl being kidnapped.

But she promised to love him forever, and she does, so she holds his hand and smiles for the cameras.

And counts the days until the term's over and she can have her life (husband) back.


	9. Bad Dream

Title: Bad Dream  
Rating: G  
Summary: "It's your mother's fault." Sam/Ainsley  
A/N: For tww100 challenge 82 _nightmares_.

* * *

"I told you she was too young." Ainsley propped herself up on an elbow, her voice still thick with sleep.

"I didn't think—"

"Clearly."

Sam frowned. "In all fairness, it's your mother's fault."

"What"

"She said Bill's kids loved it."

Ainsley sat up. "My brother's kids are crazy. And they're boys. Boys like dinosaurs."

"So do some girls."

"Sam, even _I'm_ scared of Barney."

A moment of silence. "Okay. Point taken."

"Good. Now can we get back to sleep"

They lay down on their respective sides of the bed. Nestled between them, Sarah Hayes-Seaborn slept, safe from dinosaur-filled dreams.


	10. Breathe

Title: Breathe  
Rating: PG  
A/N: For honeymink, who wanted Sam/Ainsley.

* * *

"This is all your fault." Ainsley glares at him, daring him to come closer at his own risk.

"Ains—"

"Not a word, Sam." She closes her eyes and an expression of pain flits across her face.

Sam holds her hand and smoothes her hair away from her face. "It's okay, Ains. Just breathe."

Easy for him to say, she thinks.

"All. Your. Fault." She breaks off and clutches her stomach. "No sex again. Ever."

"That's a bit drastic, don't you think"

Ainsley groans. "I hate you."

The doctor enters, dressed in green scrubs. "How are we doing, Mrs. Seaborn?"


	11. Secrets and Lies

Title: Secrets and Lies  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Spoilers: Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail  
Category: Foreign Language _Yesterday  
_A/N: For tww100 challenge 83 _Oscar nominated films_.

* * *

Yesterday, your world was perfect.

Okay, maybe not perfect, but life was damn good. You're the Deputy Communications Director, you work in the White House, and you're on your way to a relationship with a gorgeous blonde lawyer. (Sure, she's a Republican, but you're over that.)

You are also the son of an adulterer.

You set the phone back in its cradle and sink into your chair. You even pinch yourself, hoping this is a bad dream.

It's not.

You realize it's not the affair that upset you. He lied. And as a man of integrity, you can't forgive that.


	12. Valentine

Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
Characters: Jed, Abbey  
For challenge #84: Valentine's Day

* * *

Tonight they're just Jed and Abbey. The roles of POTUS and FLOTUS, Dad and Mom are set aside for a while.

When he left the Residence this morning, she told him she wasn't wearing any underwear. He hasn't thought about anything else all day. It's been the longest Monday of his life.

She's sprawled across the bed when he finally gets back, wearing pearl earrings, nothing else.

"Hey, sweetknees." (He's not looking at her knees.)

She smiles. "Babe."

The rest of the world doesn't care that he's about to get lucky. A bombing in Sudan.

So much for Valentine's Day.


	13. Photographs

Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
Characters: Sam/Ainsley  
For challenge #87 _photographs_.

Her back is to him, her posture stiff, her words clipped. "You knew it wouldn't last."

He fiddles with his wedding ring. "It's not too late."

She turns. He sees she's clutching their wedding photo, her fingers white against the frame. She's lost weight. "Sam—"

He stands, crosses to her and takes the photo. "Look how happy we were."

Unshed tears glisten in her eyes, but she doesn't look away.

"One more chance, Ains. Let me buy you dinner."

"It won't work—"

"Please."

She smiles. "Well, I am a little hungry."

He holds in his sigh of relief.


	14. Aphrodite

Disclaimer: Not my characters.  
Characters: Sam/Ainsley  
For drabbleredux challenge #7 _perfection_

He doesn't care that she's a Republican, or that she kicked his ass on national television, or that they don't even like each other. When she walks (no, glides) into the communications bullpen in That Black Dress, he forgets what it is he's supposed to be doing. She's a goddess – Aphrodite.

So, like the dork he is, he comments, "You could make a good dog break his leash."

Way to score, Sam, Seaborn. But then he is just a mortal.

Don't bad things happen to mortals who fall in love with goddesses?

But she smiles instead, and starts flirting back.


	15. Misc

_Random drabbles posted on my LJ, way back when. All standalones._

* * *

A bright red gift bag is in the centre of Ainsley's desk. She remembers the last time she entered her office to the sight of a gift, and even now the memory is painful.

She slowly crosses the room. There's a card attached to the bag -- no name, but she recognises the handwriting.

_Sam._

She smiles, and the memory of the dead roses fades. Eagerly peeking into the bag, she pulls out another gift-wrapped box.

Candy hearts.

Sam had known she'd prefer food over flowers. He's a smart man; for a Democrat, at least.

They're the best candy hearts she's ever tasted.

* * *

_My days are full and nights are planned but I just want to be with you/let's go out and shoplift low top converse tennis shoes._

"I understand," she says coolly. Her back is to him, her posture stiff. "You're the president. You need to be there."

He wants to take her in his arms and tell her he doesn't care what he's supposed to do, he'll do whatever she wants him to do, but he no longer knows how she'll react. When, he wonders, did he and his wife forget how to talk to each other?

"Ainsley, I—"

"You're going to be late."

He's losing her, and he's suddenly afraid that she won't be here when he gets back. This isn't what he envisioned their life together to be.

And then she turns and smiles, and the worry lifts slightly. "See you later?"

She nods.

* * *

"Oh no! Josh didn't—"

"Oh yes, he did."

Ainsley chuckles and switches the phone to her other ear. "So what did you do?"

"Well, he looked so sorry for himself that I kissed him."

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"Go Donna!" Ainsley hears a key turn in the lock. "Oh, Sam's home. I'll call you later."

Her husband enters the apartment, grinning like a little boy with a secret. "Guess what Josh did!" is the first thing out of his mouth.

"Accidentally proposed to Donna?"

He pouts. "She got to you first."

He looks so sorry for himself, Ainsley kisses him.

* * *

Usually Toby doesn't pay any attention to gossip, but this (newest) rumour about Sam and the Republican in the basement makes him want to scream. Of course, that would scare the interns, not to mention start a whole new batch of rumours.

He decides to do a little investigating, and finds Sam and Ainsley in the mess. They're sitting very close together, looking at a folder. Toby frowns.

Later, he catches Sam, in his office. "What's wrong with Democrat women?"

Sam actually blushes. "Well, umm, nothing, I – why?"

Toby shakes his head. "Just keep it out of the papers."

* * *

"Donna!" Josh grabs her arm and pulls her into his offfice.

"What?"

"Look!" He peers past her, nodding in the direction of Sam and Ainsley, who are walking through the bullpen.

"Josh--"

"I think," he bounces on his heels like a little boy who's just discovered a secret, "I think they're together!"

Donna smiles indulgently -- "How very astute of you, Mr Lyman" -- and leaves.

"Hey, wait -- Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not," Donna lies. "Would I ever do something like that?"

He follows her to her desk. "Uh, yes."

Donna says nothing, and Josh finds himself grinning back at her.


	16. Prompt: antlers

_For Nina who asked for Toby/Annabeth and someone wearing reindeer antlers._

. . .

He looks at her, blinks slowly, then opens his eyes as if expecting the view to have changed.

It hasn't. Annabeth is still standing in his doorway wearing reindeer antlers.

"Do you realize you have something on your head?"

Her grin widens and she sashays forward, one hand on her hip. "Where's your Christmas spirit, Mr. Ziegler?"

"I'm Jewish."

"So you're grumpy because Santa's not going to bring you any presents?" She pops the antlers onto his head. "Come on. You're a scrooge every other day of the year. Show some Christmas cheer."

It's going to be a long day.


End file.
